Timeline
To sort out the whole scenario, this article will feature a timeline of sorts. Anything lost while doing so will be added and may be rearranged over time. Only users who have witnessed a certain event may edit this. *Nicole joins Wikia under the name Zeldamadness on 12/9/11 *Banned (seemingly) early 2012 *Rejoins with Ilovecreepypasta 2/9/12 (Note: Two of these accounts were also controlled by her neighbor friend, who later got her own account. Not EVERY action was done by Nicole) *BDYT Wiki is made 2/21/12 *Blud D. Mess joins 3/13/12, sticks with Nicole, and they both take their own ways until she returns. *Ego sum Tacita esse dux captus joins 4/15/12 *Jahdoosable joins 2/29/12, leaves 4/22/12 due to a family sickness which caused death. Did not return. *Conflict begins. Date unknown. *Lei Omaki joins 6/15/12, helps build the Wiki. *Dragon*Rider II joins 7/31/12. *Ego leaves on 8/14/12, doesn't return. *Nicole leaves to fight some Ivichs on 8/19/12, misses out, ditches Wikia for some days. *Dragon*Rider II leaves 9/1/12 after getting caught. *Lei Omaki 9/4/12 and ditches everyone. *Alana Katana joins 9/4/12 with an attempt to help Nicole. The two stick together for other Wikis to come, but disappears for many months after the ban. *Ezio181 joins 9/9/12, helps tracking the Ivichs and debunking some messages. Had helped with plans and safety measures. Flees after the ban and doesn't return. *FlutterainbowDash joins 9/10/12 out of interest in the communication about the issue at Community Central. Joins, but doesn't stay out of fear of what they had witnessed. *Aphelion112 joins on 9/10/12, stays for a few more days until the ban. Never returns after the dying conflict. *HiddenMachine96 joins 9/13/12 and is only around for a small portion of the battle until Nicole is yet again banned. He was scared to help and is unresponsive. *Nicole is banned from Wikia. Rejoins with IM STILL ALIVE on 4/26/13. *HB Wiki is made as an undercover Wiki on 4/27/13. All users from the previous Wiki are notified of the transfer and knowledge that Nicole is ok. *Lei Omaki arrives again to HB on 4/29/13 *MasterSkymning arrives 4/30/13 *Olivia Kuch arrives 5/1/13, as she is Nicole's neighbor. *Alana Katana returns 5/2/13 *Master Ceadeus 27 shows up 5/3/13 with questions, leaves the same day. *Bloom456 arrives with an intention to help the Wiki on 5/4/13. Becomes chat mod and edits many things to attract users. Is taken away the same day and returned on the 5th. *HeyMrDJ comes to the Wiki on 5/6/13 *Madnesscrazy comes back on 5/21/13 *A two day conflict happens with General Esdeath. Starts 5/25/13. *Bloom456 becomes BloomRocks! on June 15th, 2013. *A conflict breaks out between Nicole and BloomRocks!. She was imposing Ivichs and situating herself in false danger just for attention. Because the first Wikia War was not too far behind the trail, this was very upsetting. The friendship began to decline. *BloomRocks! now declines in activity on Wikia, eventually never coming back. *Nicole begins to forget about these events. *Elegy Phantom joins 6/14/13 interested in building the Wiki. But, since he is a less than active Wiki member, he makes few edits and doesn't come back. Still unknown why. *Jorge Esquivel joins the Wiki 6/21/13 *His username changed to Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel in an attempt to cheer up a friend missing a user by Button Mash. *Several hate-filled conflicts tear the connection between Nicole and him apart. Jorge later goes absent and never to return due to the damage done. *Rebekah Mikaelson 228 joins Nicole 8/22/13 and becomes a chat moderator. *Rebekah replaces BloomRocks! and Nicole and Rebekah are the two new best friends. *Rebekah fails to appear one day and never comes back on. Her account is later globally disabled by her choice. *September 17th, 2015, Matt.indykiewicz is messaged. *Many talk pages are deleted by Nicole. *Koopakid117 is called to chat for some reason. *Many users begin to go unresponsive. *A long silence and desperate attempt to regain contact ensues. *GTD comes across the Wiki. *Long fight between the few users active on the Wiki. *The second conflict begins, earliest entries showing July 12th, 2014. *Ivich users pile in by the many. *Day to day, night to night watching and fights. *TheScarletDevil24 joins 6/14/14 *SkyFall77 becomes more active than the others. *SkyFall77 takes lead on the Ivichs. *TheScarletDevil24 starts to come out of her shell more. *Heavy activity is done by Nicole to cover up what was happening on the Wiki. *The rivalry between SkyFall77 and Nicole grows bigger. *Smaller Ivichs are less heard from as SkyFall begins to take over more and more. *Later, a sudden burst in Ivich activity comes once again. *Nicole tries to keep up with the activity to continue to hide it as best as she can. *Desperate calls for help are sent out to Community Central. Category:Events Category:Ongoing Information